


450 years ago...

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Nile chiede a Nicky e Joe di raccontare una delle loro innumerevoli avventure, e loro, ispirati dal giorno particolare, le raccontano una grande battaglia di molti, molti anni prima.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	450 years ago...

"Ragazzi"  
"Uhm?"  
"Raccontatemi qualcosa della vostra vita, è così interessante!" chiese Nile una sera, dopo cena, mentre Andy e Nicky finivano di lavare i piatti.

Nicky e Joe si guardarono sorridendo, e Andy colse lo scambio di occhiatine, alzando le mani.

"Io non voglio nemmeno starvi a sentire, questa volta proprio no. Finisci qui, io vado a fare provviste!"

Nicky ridacchiò, finendo di asciugare l'ultimo piatto e andando a sedersi sul divano accanto a Joe, o meglio nel suo abbraccio. Nile stava seduta sulla poltrona, e tutti assaporavano il calore del camino in quell'umida serata autunnale di ottobre.

"Sembrano passati solo pochi anni, vero Joe?"  
"E invece?"  
"Nile, questo episodio è avvenuto 450 anni fa, che giorno è oggi Nicò?"  
"7 ottobre"  
"450 anni fa, oggi. Pazzesco..."  
"Quest'anno con la storia di Copley, del lavoro, eccetera, non siamo riusciti ad andare a Patrasso..."  
"Cavolo! E dire che da allora ci andiamo tutti gli anni!"  
"Patrasso? E' in Grecia, giusto?"  
"Sì, nel Peloponneso"  
"E come mai ci andate tutti gli anni? E' un po' come Malta?"  
"No...è che quello è il punto più vicino a dove sono morti tanti nostri amici..."  
"E' successo durante la battaglia navale di Lepanto, nel 1571"

Nile ogni volta restava impressionata dalle avventure dei due amanti.

"Ricordi quel giorno?"  
"Faceva un caldo umido spaventoso, io a quell'epoca ero tornato al mio "primo" amore, facevo parte dei Cavalieri Ospitalieri di San Giovanni di Malta. Devi sapere che l'Ordine è molto antico, fondato nel 1099 dal Beato Gerardo de Saxo a Gerusalemme. Benedettini..."  
"Quindi monaci...ho letto che i monaci hanno la tonsura..."

Joe ridacchiò, passando le dita tra i capelli morbidi di Nicky.

"Una volta ce l'avevo anche io, prima di partire per la Crociata. Poi una volta lì, ero più un soldato con un monaco, quindi mi sono lasciato crescere i capelli, anche perché non è che avessimo tempo di pensare anche alla tonsura...Comunque dicevo, gli Ospitalieri portavano una tunica nera, con una croce bianca, li riconoscevi ovunque. In Terra Santa si occupavano soprattutto di cura e accoglienza."  
"Quindi in pratica eri un medico?"  
"Una specie, senza istruzione apposita, però sì, so risistemare le ossa rotte, ricucire le ferite, eccetera. Col tempo ho imparato ad estrarre velocemente frecce, proiettili vari, coltelli. Qualunque cosa."  
"Ed è davvero bravo, quasi non te ne accorgi!" aggiunse Joe, accarezzandogli la parte bassa della schiena.

"Com'è stato?"  
"Che cosa?"  
"La battaglia."  
"Incredibile. Immagina una muraglia di navi da un lato e dell'altro, a meno di 150 metri di distanza.  
Quelle della Lega Santa, che comprendeva l' Impero Spagnolo con i Regni di Napoli, Sicilia e Sardegna, lo Stato Pontificio, il Ducato di Savoia, quello di Urbino, la Repubblica di Venezia, quella di Lucca, i ducati di Ferrara e Mantova, il Granducato di Toscana, la Repubblica di Genova e ovviamente noi, i Cavalieri di Malta, erano 210.  
Quelle dell'Impero Ottomano, i turchi con cui ci scontravamo spesso e volentieri, erano 170, forse 180, più una ventina di navi più piccole e un numero imprecisato di navi corsare. Quindi alla fine le loro erano di più.  
Noi dell'Ordine ne avevamo equipaggiate 4, visto che le altre erano impegnate in giro per mezzo Mediterraneo sempre contro i turchi."  
"E Joe dov'era? Non era con te a Malta?"

Nicky voltò in alto la testa, incontrando gli occhi scuri del compagno.

"Era troppo pericoloso per lui restare a Malta. Gli ho insegnato l'italiano abbastanza bene da riuscire a passare inosservato in posti come Sicilia o Sardegna, così lui quella battaglia l'ha servita sotto l'Impero Spagnolo in Sicilia."  
"All'inizio non ne volevo sapere, voleva dire stare lontano da Nicky per mesi, se non per anni. Non volevo lasciarlo..."  
"Sei un'inguaribile romantico...te l'ho già detto, mi sembra..." e gli scoccò un bacio delicato sulle labbra morbide.  
"Uhm mmm..." sospirò mentre lo baciava di rimando.  
"Ma poi si è convinto che lo facevo per proteggerlo..."  
"Quant'è durata la battaglia?"  
"Giorni, ore, non mi ricordo. So solo che ad un certo punto ero coperto di sangue turco dalla testa ai piedi, tanto che dovetti gettarmi in mare per ripulirmi, e poi tornai a bordo nuotando e scalando i relitti delle navi affondate."  
"Ben 50 vorrei aggiungere, oltre a 137 navi catturate, 30 mila soldati morti, feriti o catturati più due comandanti su tre uccisi. Un trionfo per la cristianità, un bel colpo per l'Impero Ottomano, soprattutto a livello emotivo!"  
"Già!"

"Hai una memoria per i numeri...dopo cinquecento anni ancora ricordi tutto?"  
"Non si può dimenticare, non totalmente. Soprattutto certe cose..." e Nicky rabbrividì al pensiero degli orrori che aveva visto.  
"Perché non sei tornato a Genova?"

Non rispose subito, limitandosi a fare spallucce.

"La mia città negli anni era cambiata tanto, non la riconoscevo. E poi non è che vivessi da nababbo laggiù, perciò ho preferito andare altrove. Non abbiamo sempre fatto i guerrieri, i soldati. Ci sono stati anche periodi di pace, ho fatto tanti "mestieri", oltre al soldato..."  
"Io non volevo tornare a casa, non avevo più nessuno dopo le Crociate. E poi mi ero innamorato follemente di Nicolò, quindi la scelta fu logica e di cuore."  
"Ricordi dopo la fine della battaglia?"  
"Ah si! Il mio comandante che mi urlava dietro in spagnolo di tornare a bordo, ma io vagavo di nave in nave cercando Nicolò. E quando lo trovai era a bordo della _Santa Maria della Vittoria_ , l'ammiraglia dell'Ordine. Era vestito di nero ma completamente coperto di sangue, con la spada spezzata in mano, accanto al suo comandante ferito, Pietro Giustiniani"

Nicky si abbandonò contro il petto di Joe, gli occhi lucidi.

"Ah Pietro...caro Pietro! Era il priore di Messina, un paio di anni prima di Lepanto era stato nominato luogotenente del gran maestro dell'ordine a La Valletta. Era un uomo buono, un fervente cattolico, un grande comandante, e un amico."  
"Lo conobbi anche io, era davvero un buon uomo."  
"Ricordo benissimo che quando il Doria se la filò, o fece finta non s'è mai capito, noi ci trovammo proprio sulla traiettoria delle navi di Uluc Alì Pascià. Ci catturarono. Loro erano più di 300, noi solamente 32..."  
"E come siete sopravvissuti?"  
"A parte il fatto che non posso morire, diciamo che l'addestramento degli Ospitalieri, e in generale dei cavalieri crociati, era decisamente migliore di quello della maggior parte degli avversari, se si escludono le truppe di elitè di Ṣalāḥ al-Dīn Yūsuf ibn Ayyūb, Saladino."  
"Salah al-Din...che ricordi!"  
"Comunque, tornando a noi, ricordo che Pietro aveva almeno sette frecce in corpo quando Don Alvaro de Bazan ci soccorse. Eravamo sopravvissuti in tre all'assalto. Io, Pietro e Federico, oltre allo schiavo musulmano di Pietro, che se non era per lui non ce l'avremmo mai fatta."  
"Quando finalmente arrivai sulla loro galea, stentai quasi a riconoscere Nicolò, ma gli corsi incontro e lo abbracciai. Non potevo fare molto altro. La decapitazione non è una cosa simpatica sai?!"

Nicky rise, asciugandosi le guance.

"Presentai a Pietro il mio amico Yusuf, gli dissi che era un convertito, un fervente credente, che combatteva per la corona spagnola, e che eravamo amici. Ma mi stupì, Pietro, quando mi disse di avvicinarglisi perché doveva parlarmi in privato, e mi sussurrò all'orecchio "non è solo un amico. Tienitelo stretto, Nicolò". Ti giuro, ero senza parole."  
"Ci credo..." mormorò Nile, sopraffatta dal racconto.  
"Per chiunque altro, eravamo solo grandi amici, amici che si volevano bene, quasi dei fratelli. L'amore fraterno è concesso anche tra uomini, purché non sfoci in atti contrari alla natura. Le parole del mio confessore a Malta."

"Insomma, una bromance. Ai tempi delle Crociate. Adesso le ho viste tutte per davvero!"

I tre si voltarono, Andy era rientrata con una decina di borse piene di roba da mangiare.

"Mi date una mano?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi è il 7 ottobre 2020, ed è il 449simo anniversario della Battaglia di Lepanto, dove la flotta cristiana inflisse una dura sconfitta alle truppe navali dell'Impero Ottomano.


End file.
